


Mercy

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, during the circle quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot from the perspective of a pair mages during the annulment of the circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

Alinn and Lyonel sat on a bed in the mages quarters arms wrapped around one another. Unfortunately the reasons were far less romantic that one might think. The circle was overrun, the mages had tried to run for the lobby but templars were killing any mages who went near them, so they risked death at the hands of their fellow mages before sequestering themselves away. Alinn had tilted the wardrobe so they wouldn’t be seen by anyone entering the room, one would have to know exactly where they were to find them. The screaming and fighting from earlier had fallen eerily silent but they knew better than to risk emerging from hiding before being completely sure that either the coup had succeeded or the circle was back under templar control. There was a clanging in the hall, quite possibly templars although the weight of the armor and the small number made it seem less likely. Alinn’s eyes darted to the general direction of the door. He pressed himself even further into the corner he and his lover were hiding in. The banging of metal became louder, Alinn inhaled sharply. Lyonel pulled him closer, if his suspicions were right there was a chance they could just ride this out and everything would go back to normal. The wooden doors slammed open hinges screaming in protest.

“I know you said you would clear the tower yourself but we don’t have to-” An accented voice was cut off by a harsher more gravelly one.

“We’re here to perform a duty, if you don’t like it frankly I don’t care.” 

Alinn looked at Lyonel who put a finger to his lips.  The first speaker muttered something under his breath that sounded rather like a curse. The sound of footsteps went further into the room toward the far corner where Lyonel knew another mage was hiding. There was a loud bang and the sound of someone being thrown to the ground. Alinn and Lyonel held their breath for what they knew was coming. The song of an arrow and a loud cursing seemed to confirm their fears. That is until the voices began shouting at each other,

“Movran what in the Maker’s name are you doing? You just shot me!” The gravelly voice yelled.

“I’m not about to sit idly by while you kill a tower full of innocents, Alistair may have thought you were the best choice for leader but he isn’t here right now. It’s just you and me and I’m tired of taking orders from some bloodlusting shemlen with a superiority complex.” The one who must’ve been Movran said. His speech was quickly followed by the sound of an arrow being ripped out of someone’s arm.

“From now on you listen to me.” He added.

“Andraste’s ass fine let’s see how good you are at saving the bloody world.”

The angry human walked out of the room,

“If there’s any blood mages still in there you deal with them yourself.”

“I  _ will _ .” Movran said his voice full of venom.

Lyonel bit his lip. Alinn silently noted that these couldn’t be templars as elves were not permitted to join their ranks which left the looming question of who they were still hanging in the air. If they were the king’s army then that could mean only one thing: they were here to annul the circle. The hidden mages held their breath as they waited for the elf scout to leave the room. His footsteps were a soft leathery sound versus the heavy metal of his companion. His pacing was getting louder, his footsteps were ever so slightly off beat with the mage’s pounding hearts. A soft tap and a loud thud in imperfect syncopation with one another. Soon he would be upon them. Knowing the scout was another elf Alinn sat forward his arm stretched out keeping Lyonel behind him.

The elf stepped into the room they’d hidden themselves in. He was a strong dalish elf with a square jaw and short black hair. His vallaslin was only a few shades darker than his skin. Although he had a bow on his back he had much more of a warrior’s build than that of a rogue. He wore the iconic silver and blue armor of the grey wardens.

“You’re a warden” Alinn breathed, “I thought wardens were against senseless slaughter?” He searched the Dalish elf’s face for answers. The elf’s green eyes betrayed a pity his face tried to hide.

“By Andraste’s holy fire Movran get your Dalish ass out here what’s taking you so long?”

“Nothing,” Movran knocked an arrow, aiming it above the mage’s heads. It smashed through a window only slightly above them. “Absolutely nothing.” The elf said nothing else as he left the refugee mages with something they hadn’t had before: a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on many things, including my actual school work or my other warden fic but eh here's a oneshot!


End file.
